


Continuity

by BlueIsh_YellowIsh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU sort of, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIsh_YellowIsh/pseuds/BlueIsh_YellowIsh
Summary: the unbroken and consistent existence or operation of something over a period of time.





	Continuity

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, so this is basically Tony’s life and how he constantly avoids imminent death. The definition of continuity is associated with how Tony’s life is.

con·ti·nu·i·ty

/ˌkäntəˈn(y)o͞oədē/

noun

noun: continuity

  1. 1\.   
the unbroken and consistent existence or operation of something over a period of time.



 

 

 

Cool air showed in white puffs of steam. Hands rubbed together to generate heat. Surviving was his goal, and yet it seemed too far to ever accomplish. He was in a cave, cool, damp, dark. And but in the depths of darkness comes greatness, a hero was born. His chest now shown blue and his body was now of iron. 

 

_When did he become so cold?_

 

_Where are my feelings?_

 

Head pushed into water. A hand fisted into his hair, knuckles screaming white gripping it. Again into the water, dive deep, deeper.

 

_Never coming up again._

 

_Blink._

 

Where is he?

 

Sun beat down onto his face, the feeling of freedom gave him some hope. Escaping is what he had done. But someone was missing.

_don’t waste it, don’t waste your life Stark._

 

He had escaped with a iron fist but forgot to save the one who gave him the iron. Yinsen is dead. Helicopter wings wave hello above him. He is rescued.

 

Blink.

 

His face righty stretched from sun burn, passed out in the sand. He is so thirsty. Maybe they could put his head in the water again.

 

_Dive deep, deeper_

 

They didn’t come for him.

 

Helicopters again, men running out to greet him. It still felt fake like last time. He passes out grateful for peaceful black.

 

Hopefully he doesn’t wake up in the sand again.

 

He gets warm welcome homes, mostly. He didn’t think he would actually ever get home. Life would continue for Tony, his death would not be in a cave.

 

_When I ordered the hit on you..._

 

It was Obie, he tried to kill Tony. And he was going to again. He saw his heart out of his chest, shown in front of his eyes as if it were a treasured prize. It was ripped from him.

 

_I’m paralyzed._

 

_I no longer feel things._

 

This was it, death was in front of him, her sharp teeth were formed into a smile, her hand brushed against his face.

 

Its time Tony.

 

But fate had different ideas, and a hero would forever be known. Red and gold glittered in the sky, he flew feeling free, a feeling everyone should feel. Obie was killed, and Tony...

 

_I am Iron Man._

 

Life is a continuity.

 

He swore that palladium would be his final end. It’s effects sure felt like the end. Hope was dwindling, chugging chlorophyl wasn’t a solution. He tried to tell them, he wanted to let them know. No ever would, he tried with Pepper, but mistake after mistake, it left him unforgivable.

 

Health began to lower, quicker than expected, standing up and walking up the stairs became difficult. There was nothing he could do. Anxiety heightened after he woke on the ground. Jarvis was silent.

 

Memories skipped like stones on his brain, recollection of uncontrollable shaking, collapsing in a heap.

 

_I wanna feel something, I’m numb inside_

 

Slow blinking, eyes peering through glass, fingers tapping on the cool window, languid breathing. The seizure sent Tony’s world a haze, time passing by like molasses.

 

Was he even awake?

 

The busy streets of New York was seen below him, its chaos in sounds of horns and voices. A bus rolled in puddles, water sprayed into crystals, droplets clattering on the sidewalk. The wind blew across the sky like a paint brush on its aesthetic painting.

 

Would the wind catch him if he decided to jump?

 

He guessed not.

 

Tony got a call about Whiplash. He was now able to see him, but yet he was reluctant.

 

He knew about the palladium, Ivan knew he was going die.

 

You lose, he said it so many times.

 

Death was imminent, and he should prepare.

 

_I’m scared to live, but I’m scared to die._

 

He avoided death again. Life is a continuity.

 

An idea to bring together a group of remarkable. Tony thought it was a stupid idea, he wasn’t included in it. Too arrogant, and proud to be part of a team. He ego wouldn’t fit inside the small container of a solid team.

 

There first meeting was as any would guess. Tony and Steve but heads, both natural leaders, but part of a team only requiring one leader.

 

He was only a consultant, Steve should lead.

 

Phil was dead and it was his fault.

 

Chitauri screams were shrilling and filled with hate. Loki laughed in the destruction of New York. They decided to launch a nuclear missal on them. Tony intercepted.

 

He knew this was it. This is where his life ends. As a hero.

 

The city dissolved underneath him. And space is suddenly all around him. So beautiful, it was almost ethereal. But with its beauty, evil was buried deep beneath.

 

His suit began to shut down. And he saw the universe still.

 

The missal was released and the explosion rang out, destroying the chitauri ships. Tony didn’t really see his victory.

 

His vision was absolutely gone, instead replaced with spots of black and the slight glow of explosions in front of his drifting form.

 

And then it was no more. Life was no more.

 

His life literally roared back into existence.

 

_Please tell me nobody kissed me._

 

Humor to hide his pure shock.

 

It led to PTSD, panic attacks and pretty much all of the above when it comes to anxiety in general. Pepper was with him through his supposed death, and her almost death as well.

 

Watching her fall in to the pit of flames was enough to drain all life from him. She was dead and therefore Tony felt dead inside.

 

Life is a continuity.

 

 

Ultron was a mess, it was also completely his fault. Trust build between the Avengers was fractured.

 

Did they still trust each other? Maybe, but they didn’t trust Tony.

 

_Not anymore._

 

All of it culminated up into just a big mess. For once they were put into a mixing bowl, and some people were oil to his water, they didn’t mix.

 

He watched as Rhodey fell, the suit spinning through the air.

 

_Im flying dead stick Tony._

 

Tony completely forgot about the quinjet he was following. He turned so quickly and then began to dive downward.

 

He used all his boosters and even let gravity help him bring him down.

 

He wanted to cry, the panic was almost overwhelming. Rhodey passed out and he heard himself scream his name.

 

The suit plunged into the ground, he landed without his usual grace and almost stumbled down as he ran to his friend.

 

He was dead. No pulse, he threw of his helmet, and almost ripped open Rhodey’s suit. Tony tore of his gloves and began with CPR. He vaguely hears something or someone else landing, it didn’t matter. There was yelling and then he was pushed back, he tried to lunge back forward but something help him back. A strong figure could hold him in his adrenaline influenced state. He screamed some more and watched as the defibrillator presses against Rhodey’s chest, his back arched but his body stayed limp. The flat line sound echoed in the silence of everyone.

 

Tony decided that a white wall in all its blandness was quite comfortable. He spent so long staring at it, it became a regular routine. After, what happened.

 

Steve was next to him, his shoulder just brushing Tony’s. He long sigh blew out and he glanced over at Tony, he was still unmoving. Steve seemed to give up as he stalked out of the room. He knew that Tony wouldn’t talk to him after, what happened.

 

Rhodey’s death was unspoken yet painfully there. The fight between Captain America and Iron Man ended in the least way thought possible. All arguments were put to cease, but relationships were more broken then ever before. The team still lives in the compound all together, after all that went down it was nice to have familiar company, even if it was mostly awkward.

 

Tony had yet to speak to anyone about the incident. He was so afraid to, he was so fearful of everything these days. Death was not new to him, but this one struck the deepest of all.

 

The wall was still comfortable to look at, as was the presence of others in his life. Most would think that Tony would shun himself from all living creatures, instead he sought out others.

 

They found him bawling about his failures, warmth was like blankets around as they draped their arms around his shivering form. He saw Rhodey falling in his mind’s eye. And then he imagined himself being hit by the beam, and the falling, and then that would be it. How easy he could end his life.

 

The fates just weren’t in his favor.

 

_I’m scared to live but I’m scared to die._

 

Life is a continuity.

 

Thanos was a great enemy, worthy of the title of the battle of all battles. The Wakandans were proud for their ground being the field for a clash of strengths.

 

Thanos snapped his fingers, but not before he stabbed Tony. The blade ripped his insides, tearing organs to pieces, blood soaking his wound and the skin around it. He felt his face go red and his body go numb, the pain clenched his face into unreadable emotions. Tony was afraid, he swore he was going to die.

 

_You have my respect Stark._

 

He didn’t kill him, Thor came just in time with an axe spinning down from the heavens, but nothing ever goes perfectly in the lives of heroes.

 

Thanos got what was coming, but it wasn’t enough to stop his master plan. He had gotten all the stones, and with a snap sounding as clean as the snap of a bone, it was done. Waves of energy splayed out of the gauntlet , it washed over the earth and beyond. It seemed to take all life with it, or, at least half of life.

 

The world was as gray as the ashes falling around. Peter helped him up, and Mantis said words that made his heart drop.

 

_Something’s happening._

 

And then she was gone, Bucky was gone too, Steve and Tony met eyes, they were filled with disbelief and pain. And then the other guardians dissolved into ash.

 

Tony watched as his team, his family, be turned to dust. Then Peter said those dreaded words as he stumbled into Tony.

 

_I don’t feel so good._

 

Tony grabbed onto him, clutching his form like a lifeline. Tony knew the inevitable, though he refused to believe it. The molecules of his back began tearing themselves apart, and he fell to the ground as there was nothing left to hold.

 

He grabbed his trembling left arm and prepared for it to turn into dust as well, but nothing happened. He couldn’t believe that he cheated death again.

 

After all, Life is a continuity.

 

It had been a long 10 years, but this is where Tony found himself remembering the days of old. Tony is on a ship, he and Nebula needed to find help to defeat Thanos. They said the Kree, and Captain Marvel would be their only hope. But Tony is out of food and water, and the oxygen will run out tomorrow.

It was a stupid way to go out, but at least it would be peaceful, and he would see Rhodey again. Death smiles at his slowly weakening form, he is dying. And the continuous cycle of life was going to be over and he could finally be at rest.

 

Life _was a_ continuity.

 

He closed his eyes and breathes out, it was finally over.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yalls enjoyed. Endgame is about to be amazing.


End file.
